Biology and Botany Career's
'What is Biology?' Biology is the science of life, Biologists study the structure, function, growth, origin, evolution and distribution of living organisms. There are generally considered to be at least nine fields of biology, each of which consists of multiple sub-fields. Adding to the complexity of this enormous idea is the fact that these fields overlap. It is impossible to study zoology without knowing a great deal about evolution, physiology and ecology. You can’t study cellular biology without knowing biochemistry and molecular biology as well. 'Types of Biology' - Biochemistry: the study of the material substances that make up living things - Botany: the study of plants, including agriculture - Cellular biology: the study of the basic cellular units of living things - Ecology: the study of how organisms interact with their environment - Evolutionary biology: the study of the origins and changes in the diversity of life over time - Genetics: the study of heredity - Molecular biology: the study of biological molecules - Physiology: the study of the functions of organisms and their parts - Zoology: the study of animals, including animal behavior - Biogeographist: A scientist who studies the geographic distributions of living organisms. - Developmental biologist: '''A scientist who studies the processes by which an organism changes from a single cell into a mature, multicellular individual. - '''Evolutionary biologist: A scientist who studies the modes of origin of new forms of life. - Ichnologist: A scientist who studies the fossilized traces of past animal activity, such as footprints, burrows, trails, and borings. - Morphologist: A scientist who investigates the form and structure of living organisms. - Paleontologist: A scientist who studies prehistoric life by means of fossils. - Biochemist: A scientist who studies life at the chemical level, in particular the chemistry of proteins, carbohydrates, and nucleic acids. - Bioengineer: A scientist who uses the principles of biology and the techniques of engineering to produce useful products. - Molecular biologist: A scientist who studies the formation, structure, and function of macromolecules found in living organisms, particularly nucleic acids and proteins. - Cytologist: A scientist who studies living cells, in particular, their physiological properties, structures, organelles, and method of division. - Histologist: A scientist who studies the microscopic structure of cellular tissue. - Microbiologist: A scientist who studies microorganisms and their effects on other organisms. - Protistologist: A scientist who studies protists. - Comparative anatomist: A scientist who studies similarities and differences in the bodily structures of distinct types of animals. - Entomologist: A scientist who studies insects. - Ethologist: A scientist who studies animal behavior. - Herpetologist: A scientist who studies reptiles and amphibians. - Ichthyologist: A scientist who studies fish. - Mammalogist: A scientist who studies mammals. - Ornithologist: A scientist who studies birds. - Primatologist: A scientist who studies primates. -'Marine Biologist:' A scientist who studies fauna and flora underwater -'Pharmaceutic Scientist:' A scientist who studies plants to find cures for diseases (If you don't have a title you may choose one from above, and list yourself in the list below) Skilled members in the crew Zoologist: Crewman Ryan Marine Biologist: Crewman Marty ZooKeeper: Crewman Dayton Xenobotanist: Crewman Griffon Biologist: Crewman Phoenix Entomologist: Crewman Yune Paleontologist: Crewman Bracsonian (Interest in Archeology and Ethology) Ecologist: Crewman bbqw1234 Trainee Xenobiologist: Crewman Misty Zoologist: Crewman Stormwillow Biologist: Crewman Amy Ornithologist: Pengu (Also part-time Ethologist and Genetics researcher) Ichnologist: Crewman Nani Zoologist: Exobiologist Musicheart Biochemist: Crewman Alexbememe Zoologist: Crewman Coral Godwin botany: stariwa Pharmaceutical Scientist: Exobiologist Skye Rem 'Pharmaceutical Scientist: 'Crewman Bluestar447 Category:Science Category:Newcomers Category:Roleplay Category:NMS Wikia Crew